The present invention relates to a developer storage body that stores a developer, and also relates to an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus including the developer storage body.
There is proposed a developer cartridge including a first storage chamber and a second storage chamber partitioned by a partition member. The first storage chamber stores a fresh developer. The second storage chamber stores a waste developer (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4086547).
In this regard, there is a demand for a developer storage body (such as a developer cartridge) that is simple in structure and easy to manufacture.